The Ghost that Haunts Me
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: A young detective who specializes in bizarre cases finds herself going after the case of a lifetime. Illegal experimentation, illegal cloning, what more could she ask for? Oh yeah and let's count the clone that decided to get attached to her.


**The Ghost that Haunts Me**

**Part 1**

"What have we got?"

"_We've got an abandoned warehouse that's located deep in the woods off Route 16. There's been rumors of some...disturbing things going on in there for the past few months." _

"What sort of disturbing things?"

"_Well, for one, illegal experiments, illegal cloning...most things that are illegal in this century." _

A soft sigh escaped the woman's mouth and she rubbed her temple, writing down the location of the abandoned warehouse. "Alright, I got the coordinates down and head out soon."

"_Thanks Bea. You know we can count on you to get these types of cases done." _

"Yeah yeah...talk to you later."

With that, she hung up and looked down at the paper on the coffee table in front of her. She was a young woman of about 23-years old, with mid-back length black hair and green eyes narrowed in concentration. She couldn't believe she had to do something like this...again. If its one thing or another, the New York City police could always count on Beatrix to investigate the more disturbing cases.

But why her?

Well, Beatrix saw her first corpse when she was only eight years old. It had been on accident and since her father had been an officer...

It had not been a pretty sight.

Now at 23, Beatrix was most known for going after cases that seemed the most bizarre or the most disturbing. Some cases included mythical creatures, some cases included spiritual activity, but illegal cloning and experimenting? She had never done a case like that before.

"First time for everything..." She mumbled, getting up to get her things ready.

She packed a small bag to take in case she needed to take samples of things. She loaded her gun and placed that on her gun holster, then grabbed her bag, keys and jacket, then headed out. She drove a nice car, a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. It was her baby as she had called it.

Beatrix threw her stuff in the front passenger seat and got in, driving off once her car was started. She looked at the paper on the dashboard and remembered there was a road she needed to follow that went into the woods. The road was supposed to lead her to the warehouse. She looked back to the road so she wouldn't drive off.

A while later, she came to the road she was supposed to turn onto and she drove onto it slowly. The road wasn't meat for cars like hers, but she was going to have to manage. The road was bumpy as well. She grunted when her car hit a particular hard bump, but her car was just fine. Finally after what seemed like forever, the road became more smoother and it led deeper into the woods.

That's when Beatrix saw the warehouse. It was bigger than she thought and she knew it was going to take some time figuring out areas of the warehouse. She made sure she had everything and got out, bringing out her flashlight and gun. It was a simple handgun, but it could pack quite a punch. Beatrix aimed her gun in one hand and her flashlight in the other hand, then slowly headed towards the warehouse.

She went up the front steps, keeping herself very quiet. She opened the doors slowly with her flashlight and as soon as she was in, they shut behind her a little too loudly for her taste. She sighed silently and continued on, going into the main part of the warehouse. There was a second floor, but it was more of a walkway that went around the entire warehouse with railing that was barely holding itself up.

Beatrix took pictures of everything she could with her camera, making sure to get every spot. She knelt down on the ground, shuffling through some things. She found some documents and papers, even some pictures that looked burnt, at least at the corners and the edges. She assumed someone tried to destroy this place, but they failed at doing so.

All of a sudden, she heard some shuffling from the walkway.

Beatrix stood quickly and pointed her flashlight and her gun at the walkway. "Who's there?!"

There was nothing there and then she saw a mouse just walking through the debris on the walkway, looking for something to eat. Beatrix rolled her eyes and aimed her gun and flashlight away, then continued to explore the warehouse. She found her way under the walkway, shining her flashlight in order to see if there were any doors or secret passages.

"There you are." Beatrix grinned when she saw a single door. She jiggled the handle and it wasn't locked. She very slowly opened the door and pointed her gun and flashlight down, seeing a set of stairs that led down to a larger room. She slowly worked her way down to the larger room and searched along the wall, flipping the light switch on.

The room was pretty much empty except for some shelves on the walls and a few filing cabinets. She searched the filing cabinets and found a few folders, shoving them in her bag. She saw another door on the left side of the room and went over there, jiggling the handle and narrowing her eyes when it was locked.

With that, she stepped back a bit and kicked the door open. As soon as the door opened, she was met with a horrible stench that she recognized as decomposing bodies. "Ugh..." She groaned, coughing. She flipped the light on in the room as well and gasped.

There were piles of bodies all over the room and it was a very large room, so the piles were about chest height and there were scattered across the room. Beatrix took pictures of the room, making sure to get everything she needed.

"What the hell happened here...?" She whispered to herself.

Beatrix decided to call for backup. She was going to need it. She went back upstairs and brought out her radio, turning it on. "Kev, I'm gonna need some backup here at the warehouse." She spoke into the radio.

It beeped, signaling that Kevin had heard her. _"Sending a few squad cars right now. Need anything else?" _

"No, I think I'm alright." She replied and before she could speak again, the radio gave off a bunch of loud static. "What the hell-?"

All of a sudden, something hard and solid tackled her to the ground. She grunted, dropping her flashlight, radio and gun. She reached for her gun, but a hand grabbed the belt on her bullet proof vest and yanked her away from her gun. A fist slammed across her face, sending a wave of dizziness through her. She recovered quickly and put her feet on the figure's stomach, then pushed it off into the darkness. It made a loud clattering sound as it crashed into something.

Beatrix quickly grabbed her gun and fired off two rounds at where the figure had crashed. The gunshots echoed throughout the warehouse and then it all went silent. She grabbed her flashlight and radio, shining her flashlight to where she had pushed the figure to.

But there was nothing.

"Shit."

She whirled around when she heard a screech and saw the figure lunge at her, arms stretched out to grab her.

Then the air came down on the figure with a sickening crunch, something crushing the figure's spine. Beatrix stepped back, shining her flashlight at whatever had crushed the figure's spine. The figure, which resembled a deformed man, was writhing underneath the air's weight. Beatrix watched as the outline of a taller, more broader figure raised its leg and slammed its foot down on the man's skull, smashing it just like a melon.

"What the fuck...?" She whispered, eyes wide. She kept her flashlight and her gun trained on...what seemed to be an invisible person.

Something red glowed on its face for a brief moment. Eyes maybe? Or maybe some type of goggles? She didn't think. She pulled the trigger at the cloaked person.

It easily dodged the bullet, jumping to the walkway around the second floor. Beatrix continued to shoot after it, but it soon vanished out a broken window. "Shit..." She mumbled and called Kevin on the radio. "Kevin, we've got a problem."

"_What is it?" _He asked, worried.

0000000000000000000

Beatrix stood outside the warehouse by her car, watching as officers and detectives searched the inside and outside of the warehouse. She had a forming black eye on her left eye and she rubbed it tenderly.

"Bea!"

Beatrix turned her attention to Kevin, who ran up to her. He was a man in his early thirties, with dark brown hair neatly cut and deep blue eyes. His form was slender, but broad and he was handsome. "Jesus, are you alright?" He asked, looking at the bruise that was forming around her left eye.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "I got a lot of information from in there. There's a ton of bodies in the second room downstairs."

"We'll start pulling them out tonight." Kevin nodded. "Did you see anything else?"

"Yeah, the guy who hit me and tried to kill me was killed by...something else. But it was invisible." Beatrix replied.

"Invisible? Like...completely?"

"Not completely. I could see the outline of it, but it was still invisible." She said and rubbed her eye gently. "I'm gonna head on home and get some sleep."

"Alright, stay safe." Kevin said.

Beatrix nodded and got in her car, driving off. She went down the bumpy road slowly to be careful and drove faster once she was on the main road. She sighed and leaned back. "What a night..."

But she only knew it was going to get even more exciting from that point.


End file.
